fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Sports Show/1/Script
Here is the script. But before you read it here's a note. This program may contain violence, swearing, & scenes not suitable for children under the age of 25. Thank-you I'm only 11! Script (Intro Video and Music) CLY: Hello, and Welcome to the first ever Fantendo Sports Show episode. We will be reviewing (thinks) sports in the next few months, with the help of 3.14. 3.14: Thanks, Clyde. Now have you ever wished that you could hit 6x6s in Cricket? Well Clyde went to find out. I mean, how hard can it be? (Cut to Video) CLY: Right, my first challenge. (Passed Paper) CLY: Oh. Hit 6x6s in a Over, within 10 hours. Is this quite easy then? Crew Member: Yes! What did you Clyde? CLY: ****** Hell! (Walks to Cricket Pitch) That’s bigger than a normal pitch! Who will be bowling? (Sports-Stig Guy Walks forward.) CLY: He’s named Sports-Stig Guy? Well lets get to work. (9 hour 45 minutes later appears on Screen) CLY: 5x6s – One more will and I’ll pass! (Hits 6) Yes! Yes! (Falls to Knees) I made it! (End of Video) 3.14: So, you made it in time? CLY: Yes, with one over left! 3.14: Is it time? CLY: Yes, now it’s time to meet my guests. They’ve appeared together in the McBoo’s Mansion series, in the YoshiEgg series & there here tonight welcome McBoo & YoshiEgg Nook. (They sit down) CLY: Welcome. So, why did you invite each other to each other’s series? YE: Well, no major reason – we’re just friends. CLY: That’s it? MB: Yes, it’s a simple as that! CLY: Sports then, what’s you favourite? MB: We’ll hang gliding has to be mine. CLY: Interesting – You can have a go at that after the show – if you want. YoshiEgg Nook, how about you. YE: CLY: OK then, worst sports? MB: It has to be High Jump! Everyone accuses me of Cheating! YE: Really? MB: Yes, didn’t you know? YE: No. CLY: OK, you’re not just here to chat. You’re also here to do some challenges. Here we have the boards for “Star in a Sports Car” and “Crossbar Challenge”. We’re going to show you the lap first. OK? Right the car is a Ford GT – more of a Super Car. (Cut to Video) CLY: Ready? 3. 2. 1. Go! (CLY): (You’ve got to get it perfect to do anything right!) MB: Round here, power, power! No swearing it’s a family show. Holy ****! That’s scary! (CLY): (It is! And Across the Line!) (End of Video) CLY: Right, YoshiEgg Nook. Here we go (Cut to Video) CLY: 3. 2. 1. Go! YE: Too much power! (CLY): (It’s a super car, not a road car!) (YE): (Yes, but it's much more powerful!) (End of Video) CLY: And there we are. The times. McBoo first. It was 1 minute… 17… point… 2. YoshiEgg Nook. 1 minute… 17… point… … 1. Now the crossbar. Quick clips here. McBoo you hit 1, YoshiEgg Nook, the same. MB: Well done. YE: Yes! I won something. CLY: Now, you see my lap. I know the track so I should win. Lets see. A very quick video. 3.14! Can you read this out? 3.14: Clyde, you did it in. 1:15.9! And the crossbar was 2 CLY: Thank-you very much for coming McBoo & YoshiEgg Nook! 3.14 Two quick challenges, the Hole in One. Here… CLY: First shot, so we didn’t show you what happened. And Beat a lap time by 20 seconds, that I failed badly. 3.14: You never started. CLY: Snow stopped me! So we show you this… just now we showed you our Ford GT. Now some one will have drive it. 3.14 Yes. CLY: Some say that he has a green eye, and that he died watching Britain’s Got Talent, that was renamed Britain’s Got No Talent. All we know is he’s called Sports-Stig Guy! However, the lap wasn’t recorded, as the camera’s were off, for some-reason, but he completed the lap in 1… 15… point… 6. He also hit the bar 3 times! 3.14: Anything else. CLY: No. So We’ll see you next time, for another Fantendo Sports Show! (Ending) Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Flame TV Category:Fan TV Shows Category:User:Clyde1998